Pokemon: New Chronicles
by Xth Form Keyblader
Summary: About five years after Ash's adventures in Sinnoh, this story follows Ren Suzuki and his Eevee starting out in the Kanto region. Chapter Note: Opening up with an extra-long chapter! Review please! Rated T for the sake of safety!
1. Meeting Eevee & A Desire to Stay

**Pre-Chapter Author Notes: **Well, this is my first pokémon fanfic and considering the fact that this is the first chapter, I've decided to do something similar to how an anime would do it and I have made this an overarching two-chapter worth story for the first chapter. It's like a one-hour premiere on television if you want to call it that. So, anyways, this is usually when I thank the people who have reviewed on this fanfic and my promise to those who have questions about the fanfic that I will answer it at the end of the chapter, unless the question actually pertains to something that will be addressed in the chapter itself. Yes, this is my way of putting the idea of reviewing into your heads…

Anyways, next is this **disclaimer:** I do NOT own the rights to pokémon or any of its possible marketable ideas, which include anything that has appeared in the anime, manga, or video games. In realization of this fact, anyone who is reading this fanfic is given utmost confidence that the story is not being written for any kind of monetary interest and is independent of the canon pokémon continuity (although the continuity will have an importance in the story itself). However, despite the fact that the good majority of the things in this story is not my own, the four trainers are of my own creation and are (hopefully *crosses fingers*) protected by creative licensing. In addition to this, whatever main, recurring, or one-shot characters there are in the story are not mine, but are also protected under this disclaimer. I'm using them with permission by the owners and will list them at the end of this disclaimer as well as the end of the chapter before the Post-Chapter notes.

_Characters for Chapter 1:_ Ren Suzuki; Xth Form Keyblader

Megumi Suzuki; Xth Form Keyblader

Joey Laramie; Xth Form Keyblader

Meghan Laramie; Xth Form Keyblader

Hiromi Fudo; Xth Form Keyblader

Rebecca Hathaway; Xth Form Keyblader

Yes, that did sound too business-like, I apologize. But, I feel intelligent for putting that down. So, now, without any further ado, here is the first chapter (although this could be considered to be the first and second chapters) of Pokémon: New Chronicles!

**Episode 1: Meeting Eevee**

A young male stands outside of Professor Oak's lab, eyeing a book with his auburn eyes as he flips through the pages. Any other normal day, he would probably be reading in the confines of his own home. After all, its nine o'clock in the morning and it is practically taboo for him to leave so early. Well, at least its taboo for him to not spend some time in his house. It was quiet there and he didn't need to ask for too much out of his parents. They knew him and his books. They knew that he likes to read them, at least when he's bored. He then closes the book, putting it into his red knapsack before he lets out a soft sigh. He wouldn't spend any more time in his house anymore, though. Starting from today, instead of reading stories about adventures, he'll be having his own. Yes, he's one of the new pokémon trainers that Professor Oak is supposed to be meeting with today. And even though his face doesn't show it and body language doesn't say it, he's actually got butterflies in his stomach about all of this. It's a mixture of feelings: there's happiness for actually getting this opportunity to anxiety about how well his choice for a partner will really be. Of course, there is also the lying idea that his personality may not be good for him to connect with a pokémon. His mom addressed that so for the last couple of days, he's been practically yelled at to somehow crack a smile sometimes. And of course, he's been obliged to listen but mostly has not bothered to act upon his mom's words.

He heaves a sigh before he scratches his thigh through his blue jeans. Realizing that its time for him to go inside, he straightens out his black shirt, taps the ground a couple of times with his white sneakers, and readjusts the arms of his jacket before glancing up, noticing the ever present small hem of white that is his hair draping over towards his face. _'Focus,'_ he thinks to himself before he lets out a sigh. _'Everything will be fine.'_

With that thought in mind, he walks into the lab, glancing around. He did expect this somewhat. But, its still amazing to him that a place so devoted to research really existed. He takes a few more steps cautiously, almost as if he is burglar trying to not trigger an alarm. He blinks a couple of times before he mutters, "Oh, yeah... I need to find him to get my pokémon, don't I?" He glances around the lab, putting one hand in his pocket and the other on his waist. _'Hopefully, I'm not too late or anything...'_

___Already inside, the male looks around to catch sight of a couple more people, all around his age, already inside. Knowing that he didn't see them pass him while he was outside, he must assume that they were already inside when he had stopped at the front door. In the room there are three people: _

___One is a girl in a blue shirt, red jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. If he had bothered to take a whiff of said girl, like a dog, he would notice that she smelled of cherry blossoms as well. She was petite, as she is only ten-years-old, and has a orange mop of hair that almost makes him miss her sea-colored eyes. Next, he looks behind him, knowing that someone is there with a sound. It sounds like music to him and as he looks back and notices that headphones, he assumes that it is from that male. _

___The male is leaning up against the wall, bobbing his head in rhythm with the music itself, which is blaring into his ears through his headphones. He is wearing a yellow shirt, with a black denim and sleeveless jacket over it. He is wearing a pair of red sweatpants, and now that the male notices it, the other male does have what looks to be sweat coming down his face right now. However, that's really all he can see of his face right now. His black hair is mostly hiding the real features of his face, including his expression and such. Not really finding anything else to observe, he looks back ahead. _

___At this moment, he then begins to pay attention to the last person in the room. It is another girl with a white wool hat, with a pink trim around the rim of it and a symbol of what seems to be a pokeball in the middle. It is covering a mop of brown hair, messy hair. She is also wearing a white, sleeveless shirt and is slinging a yellow knapsack over her right shoulder, no doubt that it might be for her pokémon. Although said girl is wearing a miniskirt, the male notices that she is constantly fiddling with it, making it completely obvious that the girl does not to wear said miniskirt. The girl, soon, must have noticed that the male because now her eyes are right on him. He just simply turns away and pretends as if nothing of the sort had just happened._

___He puts his hands into his pockets as he looks towards a sliding door that has opened and a man, someone who looks as if he would call him 'grandpa,' stands in front of the sliding door, looking into the room. As he has seen him before, the male is able to recognize him as Professor Oak. Professor Oak then looks around the room and then looks to the orange-haired girl and says, "Rebecca, I guess you can go first." The orange-haired girl then nods in agreement before she heads into the lab behind Professor Oak, the male standing patiently outside, tapping his foot in wait. Then, Professor Oak steps outside and says, "Okay… Uh… Joey, right? You can come in now." The male then glances back to the other male in the room, having heard the music stop and footsteps coming from behind him._

___And with that, he believes that he will be the last one to choose his pokémon, considering the fact that he arrived the latest. Then, a couple of minutes later, Professor Oak steps out to look over to the girl before he cautiously says, "Hiromi? Your turn." The girl then stands up and then smiles a little bit. She then heads on her way inside before the male blinks a couple of times. He then puts his hands into his pockets and rocks back and forth on the heels and tips of his feet. After all, he is the last one. And with that, he'll have to be stuck with a pokémon. He won't even really have a choice in the matter. Then, a couple of minutes later, the male begins to notice something: not only is Professor Oak not coming out but the lights are beginning to flicker._

___The male blinks a couple of times before he takes a few steps forward and then sees nothing but black. __'The lights turned off…'____ he thinks to himself before a large crash can be heard in the direction of Professor Oak's lab. The male then moves towards the lab before he puts his hand up against the door. He then peers inside before he asks, "Professor? Is everything-" As soon as he notices a couple of people in black, he closes his mouth and then moves away from the sliding door._

_"__What was that?" a person in the room asks._

_"__Who knows. Keep on loading up the truck," another person says. Hearing this, the male knows at least one thing: this isn't supposed to happen at all. He then begins to think to himself, not sure as to what he should do. He should go to the authorities… But, with the electricity off, he would need to open the sliding doors manually. He bites his lip before he looks around and then notices a couple of windows filtering light through above him. _

_"__The window… But, that's too large of a drop…" He then looks around the light, as that is really the only thing that can give him sight at this moment. And he notices that there is a ventilation shaft at the top of the stairs. "Ventilation shaft… Maybe it'll lead me into the other room…" He then moves up the stairs hastily, but quietly, and begins to force the ventilation shaft open. However, it turns out to be too much of a task for the male and he ends up losing his grip and his balance and falling to the ground. He then lets out a couple of gasps before he bites his lip. __'That won't work either?'_

___At this moment in time, he begins to hear voices from within the vent and then, catches sight of something moving towards the entrance to the vent. "Darn it… Is this no good too?" a voice rings out of the vent, a voice similar to that of a female. Then, she catches sight of the male on the other side and finds her eyes brighten up a little bit. "Hey, can you help me open this?" she asks, before the male nods in agreement and then positions himself at the vent once again, takes hold of the metal bars and begins pulling as the girl begins pushing from the other side. The male soon begins to notice that he can take a couple move steps back and continues pulling as he steps back. And then, all of a sudden, the cover leaves the vent and the male finds momentum playing a part in his landing, with him once colliding with the floor. The girl who was in the vent was now resting on the floor as well, just a few feet away from him. He then puts down the cover to the vent before he stands up and brushes himself off. Looking to the girl, he remembers her as the girl who was called Hiromi and asks, "What's going on…?"_

_"__Team Rocket's here," Hiromi whispers before the male blinks a couple of times. Team Rocket? He's never heard of them. "And they're trying to steal the pokémon. I just came inside and they just came out of the sky and crashed through the windows. Professor Oak is still inside his lab with his aides but he was able to get me into the ventilation shaft before they could notice that I was there too." Hiromi then blinks a couple of times before she continues, "And apparently, everyone outside of the lab are trying to get inside to help… But, because there's no electricity… It's taking a little while."_

___The male gets the gist of everything and nods in agreement. He then glances over to bottom floor, realizing that the sliding door just got opened up and that some of the people in black are coming into the room. Hiromi then takes out something from her knapsack. It's a small ball with a red coloring on the top and a white, or more silver-like coloring on the bottom. No, wait… That's a pokeball! The male then looks to Hiromi before she smiles and says, "Luckily, I got a little trick up my sleeve… Let's start moving." The male nods in agreement before Hiromi heads for the railing and then jumps off of it, heading towards the ground. She lands on top of one of the men in black before the other turns around and catches sight of her. However, before he could reach out and do anything, Hiromi clicks the pokeball button and then jumps off of the person she just jumped on top of. She then throws the pokeball and yells, "Charmander! Let's go!"_

___At this moment, the male is down the stairs, not confident enough in his own physical prowess to actually be able to replicate Hiromi's feat. And he makes it down there quick enough for him to see the small red, lizard-like pokémon standing before Hiromi. With the burning tail that seems to illuminate at least some of the bleak darkness in the room, the male is sure that it has to be Charmander. Hiromi then yells out, "Charmander! Use ram into him!" Charmander then charges towards the other man in black and rams into his stomach, knocking him out._

_"__Squirtle! Tackle!" a female voice rings out from the room beyond the sliding door. Knowing that they should check it out, Hiromi and the male nod to each other and run to the now open sliding door. Soon after squeezing their way through, they take a look at the lab and blink a couple of times, seeing the other two trainers from earlier on one side of the lab and a large burly man on the other side. In between the three of them are two pokémon, a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur._

_"__Giving up yet?" the male originally recognized as Joey says to the burly male._

_"__No, not yet," he says with a smirk on his face. He then holds out two pokeballs in front of him and says, "I would like to try out my new pokémon, if you don't mind." Joey ends up letting out a sharp breath as the burly man throws the two pokeballs into the air. "Come on out! Seviper and Eevee!" And with that, a dark-colored snake with two large fangs for teeth appeared alongside a small, brown cat-like pokémon, colored with white fur. "Now, Seviper! Use bite on Squirtle! Eevee, use tackle on Bulbasaur! Let's go!" Seviper charges towards Squirtle before Charmander comes out and head butts Seviper out of the way. The burly guy looks at the Charmander before he yells out, "What?!" And Hiromi moves towards Joey and Rebecca. "So, you three are the new trainers, huh…?" the burly guy then speaks out. A smirk then comes to his face. "Perfect. I can take all three now… Along with this special fourth one…"_

_"__No way," Joey interjects before he looks to Hiromi and Rebecca. "Let's go! Bulbasaur!"_

_"__Squirtle!" Rebecca yells out._

_"__Charmander!" Hiromi yells out._

_"__Tackle! Scratch!" the three new trainers yell out in unison before the three pokémon charge towards Seviper. However, the man they are going up against is only simply amused at them. He lets out a couple of laughs before Seviper simply swings its tail and sends all three pokémon back. _

_'__You see how useless it is?" the burly male says, crossing his arms. "Now, Eevee! Attack them with Tackle!" Even though this is what the male commands, Eevee just sits there, looking straight at another male in the room: the fourth trainer. Said pokémon is looking at him, almost as if Eevee is expecting him to do something. It's almost as if Eevee knows: it knows that chances are, that person is supposed to be the trainer for it. However, the burly male from Team Rocket is starting to get annoyed and says, "Seviper! Bite that stupid Eevee so maybe it'll snap out of its thinking!" Hearing this, the Seviper moves towards Eevee but then is stopped by a head butt, this time from Squirtle. The burly male looks towards Squirtle and then to Rebecca._

_"__This pokémon…" Rebecca says simply. "I won't allow you to hurt it!" Even though Rebecca says this, Seviper then regains its bearings and without even a command, uses Poison Tail on Squirtle, sending it back near Rebecca._

_"__Squirt- tle…" escapes out of the Squirtle's mouth before Rebecca instinctively moves towards Squirtle._

_"__Now, Seviper! Use Wrap!" the burly male yells out before the snake begins to slither around Squirtle and begins holding onto it tightly with its own body._

_"__Squirtle!" Rebecca yells out before Charmander and Bulbasaur move past Rebecca and charge towards Seviper._

_"__Charmander, use Scratch!" Hiromi yells out before Charmander begins scratching at the base of Seviper, doing nothing to him really. _

_"__Bulbasaur! Try out Tackle!" Joey yells out. And then, Bulbasaur comes up and rams into Seviper with all of its strength. However, Seviper barely even budges at all. Knowing that she has to do something, Rebecca looks around for something for her to use. But, not seeing anything, she begins to move towards Seviper by herself. "What are you doing?! You'll just get hurt!"_

___The young male, observing this scene, blinks a couple of times and wonders if pokémon truly have that much power: to create such a strong bond after just meeting each other. However, the young boy quickly snaps himself out of his way of thinking and looks around himself to see a fire extinguisher nearby. Quickly taking it out of its box, the male moves quickly towards Seviper, which is bracing itself to let go of Squirtle and go after Rebecca. Then, the male makes his move and begins spraying the gas from the fire extinguisher on the Seviper. Doing this catches Seviper off guard and the shock is enough to make it drop Squirtle prematurely. However, Seviper's tail now wraps around towards the male and begins to constrict the male. __'Darn it…'____ the male thinks to himself before he sees something flying towards Seviper and strike it. As soon as he regains his bearings, he realizes that said something is Eevee, attacking Squirtle with its Tackle. "Eevee!" the malle yells out in glee before he wrestles himself out of Seviper's grip and moves back, along with Rebecca._

_"__That's your pokémon," an elderly voice rings out before the male looks towards the nearest door to the lab. Professor Oak is standing there, crossing his arms. "Those guys were stopped before they could leave the town. The only problem is this guy here. And after all, you do need a pokeball, right?" The male nods in agreement before he looks to Eevee._

_"__Stupid Eevee! Return to your pokeball, where you belong!" the male in black yells out before he takes out the pokeball once again._

_"__Eevee, use tackle on him and get your pokeball back!" the young male yells out before Eevee begins running, dodging out of the first red light, beckoning it to go back to the pokeball._

_"__Seviper! Grab that Eevee!" the older male yells out before Seviper begins moving towards Eevee._

_"__Bulbasaur! Stand in Seviper's way!" Joey yells out before Bulbasaur steps in the route of Seviper as its moving and stands as it faces a collision with Seviper. "Can't allow you to interfere, after all…"_

___As Bulbasaur begins to lose its footing, Seviper decides to move around it, only to be met by both Charmander and Squirtle on either sides of it. "You don't have a place in this," Hiromi says with a smirk on her face._

_"__Now, you can't get away that easily," Rebecca says._

_"__Now, Eevee, use Tackle with all of your strength!" the young male yells out before Eevee jumps up and collides with the older male in the stomach. This is enough to release his grip on Eevee's pokeball and make it fall to the ground. Then, the pokeball gets smaller, just enough for Eevee to put it in its mouth and begin running back to the younger male. As soon as Eevee gets back to him, the younger male takes the miniature pokeball out of its mouth and pats Eevee's head. "Nice job there, Eevee." At that moment, without too much warning, the area where the member of Team Rocket is becomes filled with smoke and as soon as the smoke clears, it is discovered that he is no longer there, as is the same with Seviper. "He… got away."_

---

About a half an hour later, the four trainers and Professor Oak are standing in the lab, the Professor working the police to describe what exactly happened. Luckily, all of the pokémon were saved and no one was seriously hurt in the whole incident. Two of the Team Rocket members: the ones that Hiromi and the young male originally encountered were put into custody, although their actual leader got away. Done with most of the explanations, the police dismissed the group of four and Professor Oak looks to them and say, "Thank you for all of your help. That was a pretty bad situation we avoided there. I don't know what you are going to do now, whether you are going to start travelling now or wait until your pokémon heal up, as some of you ended up with some pretty bad damage… But, regardless, if you come by in about an hour or so, I'll have some rewards prepared for you. Just a way for you to have an easier time with your pokémon journey."

Satisfied with everything, the other three trainers leave. This leaves the male with his Eevee and Professor Oak remaining. Professor Oak puts on a smile before he says, "Of course, you want your Pokédex, right?" The male then nods in agreement before Professor Oak moves towards the table and picks up a red piece of machinery and hands it to the male. "Well, I'm assuming that you're going to stay with Eevee? It seems to have taken a liking to you." The male nods in agreement and then looks down to Eevee. Eevee then looks back up to him and the look in Eevee's eyes is enough to make the young male smile.

The young trainer then bends down to Eevee and holds out his hand to it. "Eevee, right?" he says, not sure how he should do this. "My name is Ren. Ren Suzuki. And I hope that we'll get along." He the nods in agreement before Eevee puts its paw on Ren's outstretched hand.

"Eev," Eevee says before Ren nods in agreement, almost sure that the pokémon just said his name.

**Episode 2: A Desire to Stay**

Ren now looks to Professor Oak and says, "We're leaving now."

"Good luck, Ren," Professor Oak says before Ren begins moving out of the Pokémon Lab and back outside. When he ends up outside, he notices that someone is standing outside, waiting for someone. The features on her face make him realize that it is the red head from earlier: Rebecca. Believing that she is there to speak with Professor Oak, Ren begins to walk towards Rebecca's side before she says, "Thank you for earlier!"

Ren hears this and blinks a couple of times before he looks over to Rebecca. However, Rebecca has already run off in the opposite direction, back towards the town. Well, he wasn't exactly expecting that but he'll take it. It makes him feel better about the whole situation. Well, knowing the Professor Oak will have something ready for him within an hour or so, he asks Eevee, "Do you want to meet my family?"

Eevee then nods and says, "Eev."

So, with that, Ren walks with Eevee to his house. It is a quaint little place that's for sure. As Ren walks inside, he observes their living room, which consists of a couch, an armchair, and a wooden table, which are all huddled around a TV. Next to the couch is a door-size opening, although there is no door there, and that leads to his kitchen. Ren then says to nowhere in particular, "Megumi? I'm back for a little bit."

"Oh, really?" a female voice lets out from the kitchen and then a young woman, possibly not even beyond her twenties walks down the corridor between the kitchen and the room before appearing before Ren and Eevee. She is a person of brown hair and green eyes, with a more curvy and all-rounded look to her. Underneath the apron that she is wearing is a blue skirt, of which reaches the top of her kneecaps. At this moment, she is carrying a spoon in her hand, which has some pasta sauce dabbed on it. "Are you okay? I heard sirens from Professor Oak's but I believed that you were already gone by then."

"We're fine," Ren says simply, sure that he won't need to mention anything else.

"We, huh?" Megumi then looks down to Ren's feet before she notices Eevee. "Ah! You got an Eevee!" She then grabs Eevee and hugs it, having a smile on her face, although the Eevee looks as if it's getting blue in the face instead. She then holds it out at arm's length before she says, "So, you're here for lunch?" Ren nods in agreement before Megumi claps her hands together. "Good. Then you can help me with it."

Ren then heads towards the kitchen with Eevee on his heels. As soon as they arrive in the kitchen, Ren opens a door and says, "If you want to play outside, that door will be open." He then moves to help Megumi prepare the food.

Eevee, being the curious pokémon that it is, looks to the door and then looks to Ren and Megumi, who are preparing food. Eevee ends up moving towards Ren and when Ren accidentally drops a couple crumbs of bread, Eevee takes in the bread and chews it a little bit, letting a satisfied sigh when it is finished with it. Apparently, Eevee likes bread. Eevee then rubs itself against Ren's leg and the sudden contact is enough to make Ren drop the bread roll in his hand onto the ground. Eevee reacts quickly as the bread roll moves away from Ren and rans after it, moving past Megumi briskly and clamping its claws down on it. "Ee-vee," escapes out of Eevee's mouth before Ren looks over to Megumi, who shrugs and puts on a smile on her face.

"Looks like Eevee's a pretty attached one, huh?" Megumi says before Ren blinks a couple of times. He then moves to grab the bread before he realizes that Eevee is already beginning to bite into the bread and eat it.

"Eevee!" Ren yells out before he bends down and wrestles the bread roll out of Eevee's grip. "Bread's not good for you! You might get sick from it!" Eevee, however, looks disappointed and hangs its head before Ren returns to making food. Eevee, upset about being yelled at, keeps its head down as it moves towards the door and then through it. And once outside, Eevee lets out a soft, "Eevee…" Seeing a hole near a fence that would make it easy for it to escape, it heads over to it and then, realizing how much of a hassle it would be for Ren, goes back towards the entrance to the yard. Deciding to rest on the ground, Eevee moves around in a circle a couple of times, almost as if its stating its territory, before laying down on it.

A couple of minutes later, Ren yells out from the kitchen, "Eevee, time to eat!" And with that, Eevee heads into the kitchen to see a bowl of pokémon food. Seeing this, Eevee is a little bit disappointed. It wanted some more bread, after all. However, it moves over and begins to eat its food as Ren and Megumi move over to the table and begin eating as well.

"So, tell me everything that happened," Megumi says before Ren nods in agreement.

---

"Team Rocket, huh? Talk about ruining a mood," Megumi says simply before Ren shrugs his shoulders. "But, it's good that you two got together and that now they're gone. And even better, you're considered to be a hero!"

"Not really…" Ren says. "We didn't even do well in pokémon battles."

"But, that's expected! You're rookie trainers!" Megumi says with a smile on her face. "You're supposed to stink!" Ren runs his hand through his hair as he tries to take what Megumi just said in stride. "I'm just poking fun at you, Renny." Ren nods as a formality before he picks up his plate and begins to move towards the sink. Noticing the Eevee is done with its food as well, Ren says, "Well, looks like we'll be leaving soon, Eevee." Eevee nods in agreement before it moves over to Ren and rubs against his leg once again.

"Oh, yeah… Ren, shouldn't you put Eevee in its pokéball now? Especially if those Team Rocket guys are going to show up again…" Megumi says, heading upstairs now.

"True," Ren says before he takes Eevee's pokéball out of his knapsack and turns around. However, at this point, Eevee is already gone. This quickly makes Ren worried and he begins to look for Eevee. First, he looks around the kitchen and when he doesn't see anything, he heads outside, saying, "Eevee?" But, Eevee doesn't seem to be outside either. Then, Ren notices the hole near the fence before he says, "No…" Ren then frantically heads into the house and looks around once again, hoping that his eyes are just fooling him. However, it turns out to be that Eevee is seriously gone and with that, Ren yells out Megumi upstairs, "Eevee's missing! I'm going to go and look for it!" Without even a possible response from Megumi, Ren rushes outside and then looks around and then begins running in any random direction. After about half an hour, Ren begins to lose his focus. And in that moment, he bumps into someone from behind, making him topple over them and have both people fall onto the ground. Knowing that it was his own fault, he quickly gets up and says, "I'm sorry." He then looks down at the person he fell out before he notices the red, long hair from somewhere. As soon as the person is able to raise themselves to a sitting position, Ren realizes where he remembers the hair from. "You're-"

---

A few moments earlier, a little girl goes running out of the house in tears. After all, her brother was going to leave her to head out on his pokémon journey. And to her, leaving equals goodbyes and she doesn't want to say goodbye to him. So, she decides to leave and try to come up with an idea to get her brother to stay here with him. Catching sight of a little fur ball-like object moving down the street in front of her, she sniffles a couple of times and rubs her eyes. She then runs towards the fur ball before she realizes that it's not just a randomly moving fur ball. No, it's a pokémon, an Eevee for a matter of fact. The girl then stops in front of the running Eevee, which at this moment, is a little bit distraught itself, and looks down at it. The girl then picks up the Eevee and says, "You're my new best friend." She then pulls Eevee into a hug that rivals Megumi's hug from earlier.

Hey, maybe it is even worse. Eevee, as soon as the girl lets go, is happy for its air supply and begins breathing once again. It then looks up to the girl and says, "Eevee?"

"My older brother's leaving today. He wants to go out and capture pokémon and stuff…" the girl says with a pout on her face. "I want to see him… But, he won't listen to me. He just brought his pokémon back too… So I know he's going to leave soon." Even though Eevee was originally afraid of the girl, it understands that Eevee may have a similar problem as her. It doesn't want to have things change. Things have already changed so much and it was barely out of the care of the Professor. What would happen if Ren loses the pokéball and it is released by another person? It's that simple. "I don't want to say goodbye…"

"Ee-vee," Eevee says in agreement to what the girl is saying.

"So you understand!" the girl yells out before she nods in agreement and smiles. "My name's Meghan. It's nice to meet you, Mr. or Ms. Pokémon." Eevee lets out a small sigh before it nods in agreement. Then, Meghan gets an idea. What if her brother could catch this pokémon? Then maybe he'll stay longer and then she'll have more time to convince him to stay! It makes perfect sense! And Eevee understands her so it'll be no problem at all! "Pokémon friend," Meghan begins before Eevee turns towards her. "Could you please be my brother's pokémon? I think that if he could catch a pokémon before he leaves, then he won't leave so quickly." Eevee blinks a couple of times and even though it understands what Meghan is going through, it's still Ren's pokémon. Eevee shakes its head before it begins to walk away.

It then looks back to Meghan and says, "Eev, Eevee." And then proceeds to walk away.

But, Meghan is not one to give up on her ideas. "Why?" she asks, not sure as to why Eevee won't do what she asks of her.

"Eev Eevee Eev Ee Eevee," Eevee says informatively before Meghan blinks a couple of times and begins crying. Realistically, Meghan can't understand what Eevee just said, which is something along the lines of: 'I already have a trainer.' And all it seems to be is that Meghan is that she's being rejected by another one of her friends. So, when Eevee begins to move away, Meghan sniffles and begins chasing after Eevee.

"I won't just let my brother leave without me doing anything!' Meghan yells out before she chases Eevee out towards the outskirts of the town and then up the path to Route 1.

---

Meanwhile, going back to Ren and the person he ran into, said person looks towards him and Ren can easily tell that it is Rebecca. "Oh, no. It's my fault for not knowing that you were coming!" the girl says frantically before Ren sweatdrops. After all, how could the girl know he was coming if it was from behind? "I was busy trying to find Joey's little sister." Ren blinks a couple of times. Joey? The guy from earlier, he remembers. Ren then holds his hand out to Rebecca, offering her to let him pick her up. And Rebecca obliges. After being raised to her feet, she brushes herself off and says, "What are you looking for? Maybe I could help you." Ren then makes an even larger sweatdrop. Wasn't she actually looking for something already?

At this moment, Joey runs up to the pair and says, "Hey, I think I got a clue! Someone said that my sister was following an Eevee up to the edge of town." Hearing this, Ren's eyes perk open. "What are you so-? Wait, is that the same Eevee as-" Ren then nods in agreement before Joey lets out a sigh. "Well, at least we know that it's not wild. But, why is your Eevee-? Forget it. Let's just go." And with that, Joey, Ren and Rebecca take off towards the edge of Pallet Town and begin looking around. Worried that his sister may have gone up Route 1, Joey looks to Ren and says, "Let's split up. I'll look in Route 1. You two can just look around here." Ren and Rebecca nod in agreement before they head back towards the city to continue looking. About ten minutes pass and after searching the outskirts of town, they arrive at the entrance to Route 1 once again.

"Joey's not back yet…" Rebecca thinks outloud. "Maybe we should go out to Route 1 too. Without our pokémon though?"

At this moment, Ren begins walking towards the Route 1, making Rebecca blink a couple of times. Rebecca, then realizing that she can't just let Ren go by himself without his Eevee, decides to tag along for the sake of safety. Not seeing Joey at all, the two continue their travel up Route 1 in earnest, with even Joey's safety and whereabouts now in question. There was a nice breeze out, customary of spring in Kanto, and was able to create a soothing sound of grass blowing as the two continue their search. Although interested in looking for Joey's sister and Ren's Eevee, Rebecca couldn't help but notice the silence between the two of them, something that is usually not customary for someone who is frantically looking for his missing partner or even looking for anything.

"Hey, Ren?" Rebecca asks, trying to break the silence. Ren then looks back to Rebecca while continuing his pace of walking. "Why is Eevee out here?"

Ren then simply says, "It ran away from me." He then turns around and begins to walk off. "Apparently, it was afraid of the pokéball."

Rebecca blinks a couple times as Ren turns back around. Although she can't really read Ren's expression, she can assume that he is at least a little bit hurt. And Rebecca, feeling a little bit sorry for the young boy, murmurs, "Maybe it was just afraid…" The murmur amongst all of the calm silence around the pair travels far enough for Ren to hear her statement. Hearing this, Ren turns around and looks at her. Rebecca, a little bit embarrassed at her lack of tact closes her eyes and waits for some show of disapproval on Ren's part.

"What do you mean?" Ren asks Rebecca.

And with that, Rebecca gains a little bit of confidence and continues, "Eevee was promised a good life with a trainer that cares for it. However, the first trainer that used Eevee was a person from Team Rocket who tried to use his Seviper to attack it." Ren blinks a couple of times but decides to not again. I think that no matter what, it wants to stay with you. And… I think that Joey's little sister is the same way."

Ren blinks a couple of more times before he turns around and then looks down to the ground. What Rebecca says does make a little bit of sense. At that moment, Ren catches sight of a person running down the road in front of him, yelling out, "Meghan!" Knowing that voice and recognizing it as Joey, Ren accelerates his pace into a run, only to notice that Joey is taking a pokéball and throwing it ahead of him. "Bulbasaur! Help out Meghan!" As Ren gets closer, he begins to realize what is going on. Eevee and a little girl were the targets of a trio of Spearows. Bulbasaur appears and then ends up charging towards Eevee. However, two of the Spearows head for Bulbasaur and begin pecking on top of it.

As the other Sparrow moves towards Eevee and the girl known as Meghan, Ren runs faster before he yells out, "Eevee! Move towards me!" Ren then pulls out his pokédex and points it towards Spearow.

'_Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.'_ The pokédex reads, making Ren sweatdrop a little bit.

'_It's not like I haven't noticed that already…'_ Ren thinks to himself.

Eevee then ends up looking around and then catches sight of Ren. "Eev," escapes out of its mouth before it continues running, it slowly getting towards Ren. The girl behind it, however, slips and falls in the grass and due to the fact that she is a stationary target, the Spearow begin to move towards Meghan. Eevee turns around and heads towards Meghan and the Spearow. Then, in quick fashion, hits into the diving Spearow and sends it to the ground.

'_Whatever. Guess I'll just let Eevee handle this.'_ Ren yells out, "Eevee! Use Sand Attack!" Eevee then moves over to the downed Spearow and kicks sand into its eyes, helping it become more alert as it quickly takes to the sky once again. And then, not being able to see clearly, the Spearow simply flies off. At that moment, Rebecca comes by. Glancing over to Meghan and believing that the girl would be in capable hands if left with Rebecca, he silently turns his attention elsewhere. Ren then looks over to the situation unfolding between Bulbasaur and the other two Spearows and then takes off in that direction, with Eevee ahead of him. "Eevee! Use Tackle!" he yells out, Eevee hitting into one of the Spearows before Bulbasaur hits into the other one. Seeing how well Eevee handled the first Spearow, the other two decide to follow in pursuit of the first one and fly away. Seeing this, Ren lets out a sigh. _'Close enough…'_

"Meghan!" Joey's voice rings out before he runs over to the little girl and sweeps her up into his arms. "Are you okay? You're not hurt anywhere right?" Meghan just simply sniffles a little bit before she bursts out into tears. Amongst all of the crying, Ren is able to make out some words like 'stay.' Hearing the word stay reminds Ren of what Rebecca told him. That Eevee and Meghan were very similar to each other.

Ren then looks over to Eevee and says, "Eevee, I-"

"Oh, looks like the problem's been solved already," an elderly voice lets out nearby. Ren and Rebecca look in the direction of the voice to notice that Professor Oak, Megumi, and another woman was close by. At the other woman's appearance and her similarities to both Joey and Meghan, Ren assumes that she is their mother, only emphasized more by her quick movements towards the two of them. As Professor Oak moves over to Ren and Rebecca, he says, "A missing pair have been found and thanks to our heroes, safe and sound."

At this moment, Megumi lets out a sigh and simply clicks her fingers, similar as to how someone would in a poetry session. "Complete genius, Professor." Megumi then puts her hand on her waist and says, "But, it is nice to see that everything's alright. No broken bones or anything…" Ren nods in agreement and then Megumi puts a smile on her face. "Good. Oh, and the Professor has something to give you."

Professor Oak's eyes then perk open. "Oh, yes! I do!" he says, making Megumi wonder if he had just simply forgotten all about it. He then takes out a couple of miniaturized pokéballs out of his lab coat and hands some to Rebecca and also some to Ren. "That's the reward. Well, realistically, I should give this to all starting trainers but at least it makes me feel better." Professor Oak then rubs the back of his head and laughs nervously. However, the only thing that Ren is focused on is that Eevee has retreated back to the grassy patch as soon as the pokéballs came out.

"Excuse me for a moment, Professor," Ren says simply before he walks away from Professor Oak and kneels down to Eevee. "You okay, Eevee?" Ren notices that Eevee is eyeing his knapsack, where he usually keeps his pokéballs. Ren then lets out a sigh before he asks, "Do you want to stay?" Eevee blinks a couple of times, not sure what Ren means by that. "With me?" Eevee blinks a couple of times once again, not sure as to what is going on still. After all, Ren's communication skills are somewhat lacking. Anyone around him knows that.

"I think he's asking if you want to stay outside and travel alongside him, Eevee," Professor Oak says, kneeling down to Eevee. Although at the beginning, Ren was taken a little bit aback by the Professor's presence, Eevee then just simply looks at Ren expectedly, understanding with Professor Oak just said. Ren then simply nods in agreement before Eevee nods in agreement. With that, Ren simply opens his knapsack and puts all of his pokéballs inside. Then Eevee moves over to Ren and rubs against his leg. Looking over to Professor Oak, he listens to him say, "I've run into a couple of these cases before. Don't worry too much about it."

Ren then simply stands up before he looks down Route 1. He's about a quarter of the way towards the first town, after all. Maybe he should just start going from here on. "Megumi, Professor Oak, I'm going now," he says simply.

Megumi lets out a small laugh before she says, "Surprise, surprise…" She then hugs Ren, although it's a little bit awkward between the two of them, and simply says, "Be careful out there… And remember to call often." Megumi then kneels down to Eevee before she says, "And you, take care of Renny for me, okay?"

"Eev!" Eevee exclaims in complete confidence.

"Good," Megumi says simply.

"Take good care of Eevee," Professor Oak cautions. "And remember to make sure that you two watch each other's behinds." Ren just simply nods in agreement, not sure as to what else he could really do in response to that.

Then, Rebecca walks up to Ren and says, "Well, at least everything's working out…" She then nods in agreement with herself, not sure if Ren was going to do so. However, it turns out to be a little bit awkward, forced, and more importantly, nervous. "So, you're leaving? Squirtle will be ready to go soon too. And Joey's going back to give his sister a proper goodbye." Rebecca then smiles to Ren before she say, "W-Well, thank you for your help and I hope to see you somewhere on the trail." Ren then nods in agreement before Rebecca nods nervously once again before she takes off down the road.

Then, Meghan moves over to Ren and looks up at him. She then looks over to Eevee and asks, "So, you already have a trainer… That's the reason why you can't go with my brother…" Eevee then nods in agreement and then rubs against Meghan's leg before moving back over to Ren. "Yep, we're still best friends. And my brother says that he can call whenever he can." Meghan then moves over to Eevee and picks it up once again. "Take care of yourself." She then places Eevee back down and then looks over to Ren. "If you get my Pokémon friend hurt, then I'll have my big brother take care of you." Ren nods and sweatdrops. He's being threatened by a kid that's even younger than he is… And with that, Meghan heads in the direction that Rebecca, Joey, and her mother are going towards.

Ren then glances down to Eevee and asks, "A friend of yours?" Eevee nods in agreement before Ren looks back towards Professor Oak.

Ren then turns around and says, "Well, see you." And as Professor Oak and Megumi shout off goodbyes to him, Ren marches off towards the slowly-setting sun.

With that, his story as trainer is finally beginning.

---

**Next Episode:** With Ren beginning on his journey, he begins his trek past Viridian City and into the Viridian Forest. While he's travelling through there, he runs into a bug enthusiast known as Buzzy Grover and gets caught into his scheme to find a Butterfree. _Next time:_ Like Finding a Needle in a Haystack

_Characters for Chapter 1:_ Ren Suzuki; Xth Form Keyblader

Megumi Suzuki; Xth Form Keyblader

Joey Laramie; Xth Form Keyblader

Meghan Laramie; Xth Form Keyblader

Hiromi Fudo; Xth Form Keyblader

Rebecca Hathaway; Xth Form Keyblader

**Post-Chapter Author Notes:** This is usually where I put in my answers to some of your questions about the story from the previous chapter(s). But, considering this is actually the first chapter, I find that to be a little bit impossible. But, there is something important that I do need to bring up about the gym leaders. Well, I'm opening up the floor for you to possibly offer your own trainers to become gym leaders. I'm offering to have new trainers for Pewter City, Cerulean City, Fuchsia City, Cinnabar Island (although its located in Seafoam Islands for now) and Viridian City. If you have good ideas for pokémon trainers as well, then I'm open for that as well. Based on how well they are received by the audience and other factors, I might make them a recurring or even a main character. Anyways, if you're interested, please send me this is a Private Message:

**Name:** (Simple, right? There's no restriction on names, just as long as I can actually type them correctly without using too much memory.)

**Age:** (Generally, gym leaders are usually at least a few years older than the new pokémon trainers but could be much older as well. If you're requesting a trainer, then they have the restriction of being ten years old.)

**Gender:** (Male or female. Can't be anymore direct with that, I think.)

**Hometown:** (It could be from any one of the possible four regions.)

**Appearance:** (Just for the sake of me being able to breathe more life into the character itself, I need to let people know what the person looks like. This is also where you let me know about anything that really stands out about the character, like Ren's white hair and Joey's headphones.)

**Personality:** (This is probably the most important thing in the profile, as it helps me understand how well they would interact with the characters within the fanfic. Along with this, this also lets me know how I should display the character while they are in battle. Is your character the kind of person who is creative and comes up with new variations of attacks? Or are they more calculating and finds or creates weak points to attack their opponent? Let me know.)

**History:** (This is optional and will only _need_ to be done if the character is chosen to become a recurring or regular character. In here, you can mention everything about your character's background: including what regions they have participated in and how they ended up in Kanto if they are from a different region.)

**Pokémon:** (Six described pokémon maximum, although you can let me know about those they have captured but are not with them. Described means that the pokémon's species, possible nickname, and attacks are mentioned. For the earlier gym leaders, the amount of pokémon that you can have in your party is limited to two or three and can only have one evolved pokémon, just as long as it has evolved before level twenty. Meanwhile, the later gym leaders can use four or five pokémon, with two or three evolved forms being allowed. Viridian City's gym leader is the only gym leader that is allowed to have six pokémon in their party, but is still restricted to the same evolution rules as the later gym leaders. No legendaries on any circumstances, though.)

**Profession:** (This is just so I can know without a doubt what your character's meant to be. This also means that they could be Coordinators, Trainers, Rangers, or Gym Leaders for right now.)


	2. Like Finding a Needle in a Haystack

**Pre-Chapter Author Notes:** Well, the first two chapters are done so far, and I'm sorry about not updating sooner. I've been busy with school and such and I wasn't even sure if I could even pick this thing up again. Then I actually ran into this at around 3:30 AM and said to myself, "Well, might as well pick it up and read it over." For some kind of weird reason, I find reading my own writing to be more interesting than reading my textbooks. Anyways, reading it over really gave me a drive for me to start working on this. Anyways, now this is how the chapters are really going to look like from this point on, so you'll get used to this format and length if you continue reading. So, anyways, that's just about it.

And next is this **disclaimer:** I do NOT own the rights to Pokémon or any of its possible marketable ideas, which include anything that has appeared in the anime, manga, or video games. In realization of this fact, anyone who is reading this fanfic is given utmost confidence that the story is not being written for any kind of monetary interest and is independent of the canon Pokémon continuity (although the continuity will have an importance in the story itself). However, despite the fact that the good majority of the things in this story is not my own, the four trainers and filler characters are of my own creation and are (hopefully *crosses fingers*) protected by creative licensing. In addition to this, whatever main, recurring, or one-shot characters there are in the story are not mine, but are also protected under this disclaimer. I'm using them with permission by the owners and will list them at the end of this disclaimer as well as the end of the chapter before the Post-Chapter notes.

_Characters for Chapter 2:_ Ren Suzuki (Episode 1-Present, Main character); Xth Form Keyblader

Megumi Suzuki (Episode 1-Present, Recurring character); Xth Form Keyblader

Buzzy Grover (Episode 2, Possible recurring character); Xth Form Keyblader

Anyways, here's where the real reading starts! Enjoy it, please!

**Recap: ** Last episode, Ren Suzuki began on his journey in the world of Pokémon with a little bit of a scare. Team Rocket attacked the laboratory and tried to steal all of the Pokémon. But, Ren and the other three new trainers were able to fend them off. During this situation, he met Hiromi, one of his new rivals. Because Eevee didn't want to go into the pokéball, it ended up running away from Ren and through trying to get it back, he got to know both Rebecca and Joey, the remaining pair of new Pokémon trainers. With Eevee by his side, Ren bid farewell to Pallet Town and his mother, Megumi, and began moving in the direction of Viridian City.

**Episode 3: Like Finding a Needle in a Haystack**

At this moment, Ren is now walking alongside a river, something that he noticed on his way to Viridian City. Heading his way upstream, he is accompanied by just the sounds of his and Eevee's footsteps, and the rushing of the water. It is almost going to be sundown soon and Ren is contemplating either setting up shop for the night while he can still be able to see, or try to push the limits of time that he has: after all, he believes that it won't be too dark before he is able to get to Viridian City. Ren looks down to Eevee and notices that Eevee still has a strut in its stride and lets out a small laugh. Knowing that it is all or nothing now, Ren quickly takes off, with Eevee blinking a couple of times before it takes off in the direction that Ren is going in. He ends up jumping over some bushes and ducking under some low-hanging branches before he looks to see a long stretch of upward-slanting land. Ren then simply looks at Eevee, which begins running in the direction that Ren believes is the direction of Viridian City. Ren lets out a soft sigh before he fixes up his bag.

"Wait up," Ren says softly before he begins running as well, heading towards the peak of the small mountain that he seems to be climbing up. After a little while, he notices that the sun is almost all the way down but now, he is at flat land and looks straight ahead to see the slowly-brightening up lights of Viridian City. "Viridian City, huh?" he says to himself before Eevee begins to rub against Ren's leg. Ren then quickly moves, making Eevee stumble a little bit, before Ren says, "Let's go to the Pokémon Center."

---

At this moment in time, Ren is now in the Pokémon Center, on one of the phones for him to call home. He then hears the phone ring a couple of times before he hears someone pick up on the other line and sees Megumi's face on the screen. And she seems to have just come out of the shower right when the call was made. "Now, who may this be…?" she asks before she looks and catches sight of Ren. "Ah! Renny! So, you've remembered to call mommy, huh?" Ren lets out a soft sigh before Megumi puts on a little pout. "Aw… You don't like calling me mommy? Hey, how about I show you some fan service? I bet you'll be happy then-"

"No," Ren says bluntly. "It's unhealthy."

Megumi then pouts more. "Even though you're my son on paper, you do know that it wouldn't be incest at all, right? There's no genetics between us, after all," she says with a small smirk on her face. "Just joking. I'm not looking for small guys, after all." Ren lets out yet another sigh as Megumi looks at Ren with a straight face. "So, how's Eevee? And where are you right now, anyways?"

"Eevee's fine. Just tired," Ren says simply as he looks down at Eevee, just trying to make sure it hasn't run off on him yet. It is actually eating some Pokémon food right now, thanks to the Nurse Joy in this Pokémon Center. "And we're in Viridian City right now."

Megumi nods in agreement before she smiles. "Well, that's nice. But, man! Viridian City! You've gone so far over the course of just a few hours," she says as she looks at Ren kindly. "I guess you really don't need mommy's help anymore. You're a big boy, now! You can go and use the potty by yourself and everything."

"It's not like you had me when I couldn't do that…" Ren mutters indignantly to himself.

"Anyways, Renny, it's late so you should get to sleeping! I will still want you to enforce your curfew! No staying up late, okay?" Megumi says with an authoritative tone, while she wags her finger at the screen. "So, good night, Ren! Sweet dreams!"

Ren lets out a soft sigh before he scratches his head. "Sure, you too, Megumi." Both sides then proceed to hang up the phone before he looks down to Eevee, who is now done with its food and is looking up at him. "Kind of eccentric…" he says simply, referring to Megumi.

"Eev," Eevee says, agreeing with Ren.

"So, let's go to sleep, Eevee," Ren says. "We're going to head for the Viridian Gym first thing tomorrow so, we'll need our sleep."

---

Ren and Eevee are now in front of the Viridian Pokémon Gym with a slightly sullen look on both of their faces. Apparently, the Viridian Gym's leader has recently retired and thusly, there is no Pokémon Gym leader. Thusly, Ren and Eevee simply let out a sigh. It is their bad luck that seems to cause these kinds of things. Ren, having lost some of his own confidence, ends up walking back to the Pokémon Center, knowing that he has no means for him to get a gym battle in today. He then approaches the Nurse Joy at the counter and asks, "Do you have any idea where the nearest gym is?"

Nurse Joy blinks a couple of times before she nods in agreement, knowing what Ren is saying. "Oh, so you want to go to Pewter?" she asks. This makes Ren's mind begin to work. Pewter City? Now that Ren mentions it, it did sound somewhat familiar. If he remembers correctly, he would need to go through the Viridian Forest in order for him to go there. As soon as Nurse Joy takes out her own personal map, she looks around for a little bit before she points down on it. "Yep. That's where it is. It's not a lot of route travelling, but you'll have to travel through Viridian Forest."

"Thank you," Ren says before he spins on his heel and begins moving in the direction of the exit. He is able to hear Nurse Joy mention her wishes of him staying safe before the sliding door closes behind him. Now outside of the Pokémon Center, he looks to the way that he entered Viridian and turns on his heel. After all, Viridian Forest will be easy to reach, just as long as he just simply stays on the main road. As he continues walking, he begins to hear frantic footsteps behind him before he hears someone say, 'Hey! Out of the way!' Ren, believing that the person is speaking to him, he steps out of the way and Eevee follows. That allows the person go past them. Ren notices that he has a large net. That somewhat sticks out in his mind, but he decides to wipe it off of his mind and continues walking towards the city limits.

Soon, he arrives at the city limits and looking out into the forest, he begins to worry about him possibly getting separated from Eevee without knowing it. He then proceeds to look down at Eevee, who just simply looks up at him, before both of them decide to enter the forest together. As soon as they enter, Ren can swear that he can simply cut the tension in this place with a knife. It's always just the waiting for when they are going to be attacked, something that he would rather not have to deal with, but something that he will probably not have a choice with. Then, as soon as he gets further into the forest, he begins to hear footsteps and halts his walking, alerting Eevee to stop as well.

_'Something's here… A pokémon?'_ Ren thinks to himself as the footsteps only seem to get closer and closer towards him. Then, something leaps out of the bushes, making Ren fall back a little bit before he notices a net and blinks a couple of times. Then, in a flash, the net is now around his head. "Eh?" escapes out of Ren's mouth before he looks around him and sees a person standing nearby, their eyes closed so they can't see what is going on. He is wearing a large hat, most likely to block the sun's rays, and a short-sleeved green shirt. He is also wearing brown-colored pants, which Ren can barely notice dirt stains on them. The one thing that makes Ren completely aware as to how active the male has been is his sneakers, something that he notices was originally white before all of the dirt and mud came onto it. Done analyzing the person, Ren turns his attention to the situation at hand. "Excuse me," Ren says simply, not sure as to what else he could say in this situation. That is enough to get the person to open his eyes and realize his mistake. He quickly jerks the net in an attempt to get the net off of Ren. And it succeed as well, it's just that Ren feels almost as if he tried to snap his neck as well.

"I'm sorry!" the male yells out frantically as Ren blinks a couple of times.

---

Ren now has sat down and listened to the person's story, something that he really couldn't help but do, considering. "So, Buzzy's your name," he says simply.

"Yep, and I'm a bug pokémon fan," Buzzy says, putting a small smile on his face. In Ren's head, the only thing that really registers to him is that he is a bug fanatic. "The one that I really want to catch right now, though, is a Butterfree." Ren blinks a couple of times, somewhat confused as to what is going on. Why does he want to catch specifically a Buterrfree? "Well, anyways, do you feel like helping me a little bit?" Ren blinks once again, somewhat confused. "It will probably take you through the forest if you help me. Just call me a travelling companion. Anyways, for a rookie like you, it would be easier to have me around for the sake of being like a big brother figure. Right?" He then quickly gets up before Ren has a chance to say anything, then proceeds further into the forest. "Let's go, Ren! It's nice to have a compatriot in my search for the Butterfree!"

Ren blinks a couple of times before he says, "But, I never mentioned anything…" As Buzzy begins to disappear from sight, Ren decides that he just can't simply ignore him and lets out a sigh. He then quickly gets up and with Eevee on his heels, he begins running in Buzzy's direction. "Just wait up…" he mutters to himself. By the time he turns the corner, he sees Buzzy hunched over and focused on something in front of him. Ren opens his mouth to say something, but then just closes his mouth and hunches over with him. Buzzy then nods in agreement before he puts up his right hand, all five fingers extended. As he continues to look at the rustling grass, he counts down the seconds on his fingers.

When the number of fingers reaches one, he whispers, "And… go!" As soon as Buzzy takes off, Ren tries to hold him back, but the momentum of his swift movement is enough for him to break out his grip almost instantly. "Can't be afraid to pursue pokémon, Ren!"

"But, that's not a pokémon, though…" he mutters to himself before he remembers one thing. It sure was rather big for a pokémon in this forest. But, anyways, Buzzy approaches the pokémon even further before he moves through another bush and thinks two things to himself: first, that Ren should try to speak up more. And second, he wonders how hard a girl's smack really is.

---

"Ow…" comes out of Buzzy's mouth as Ren rubs the back of his head. At this moment in time, he is tending to his small wound from getting slapped silly by a girl, around their age, wearing nothing but a towel. "How was I supposed to know that she just finished taking a bath in the river?! And you saw her too. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I could really only see a shadow," Ren says simply. _'It's not like I could see it properly, hovered down in that bush. Even more so, why is it my fault?'_

"Eev EeveeEev," Eevee states, looking up at Ren, as Ren lets out a soft sigh.

Buzzy then quickly gets up before he clenches his fist. "Okay! I don't care about how, but we are definitely going to nab us a Butterfree! No matter what it takes!" Ren blinks a couple of times, surprised with the male's determination and also dismayed by the fact that he seems to attract people like this. Buzzy then takes off in a random direction before Ren gets up, with Eevee by his side, and takes off after him. After all, this feels somewhat familiar to what was happening about ten or twenty minutes or so ago.

---

It is late into the night and Ren, Buzzy, and Eevee have decided to calm down for the day and have set up camp. The two ate their dinner, just a couple of sandwiches a couple of minutes ago and are now looking up towards the sky. Buzzy, letting out a soft sigh, says, "Man, getting your starting pokémon is really tough. There always seem to be something standing in your way, like other people or other pokémon. Well, a Butterfree's strong. It'll definitely be fine once I nab it."

Ren then glances over to Buzzy, surprised at what he just said. "So, you're trying to become a Pokémon Trainer?" Buzzy then nods in agreement, his head still tilted towards the sky. Buzzy sighs before Ren blinks a couple of times.

"Hey, Ren," Buzzy begins to say. "How is it like to be a Pokémon Trainer? Is it hard or easy? And what about having to get badges and things like that…"

"You ask that but…" Ren says somewhat dejectedly. He then looks over to Eevee, who is beginning to drift off to sleep. He then begins to pet Eevee on its back, alerting it for the moment before it simply smiles and closes its eyes. Even more so, though, Ren continues to pet it. "It's hard. And yet, it's easy."

"What do you mean by that?" Buzzy asks somewhat inquisitively.

"No idea," Ren simply responds. Hearing this, Buzzy blinks a couple of times. "But, I have a friend."

"To help you?" Buzzy asks.

"Eevee," Ren says matter-of-factly. Buzzy blinks a couple of times once again, looking down at the ground. He begins to wonder if he was trying to approach this all wrong in the beginning , something that he'll admit was bad.

"Maybe… I was wrong," Buzzy mutters. Ren turns to Buzzy, almost as if he was thinking that he was addressing him. Buzzy notices this and says, "Nothing. Nothing at all. We should go to sleep. We should be able to get out of this place around tomorrow or so. I should be able to find one by then as well." Buzzy then gets into his sleeping bag before he yawns and says, "Good night, Ren. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Ren nods in agreement, although a little bit confused. "Same to you," he says simply before he moves to put dirt on the fire. As soon as the fire is smothered, he gets into his sleeping bag, glances over to Eevee, who is sleeping right next to him, and mutters, "Night to you, too." With that, he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

---

Waking up the next day, Ren, Buzzy, and Eevee decide to continue into the forest earlier than they originally planned. After all, as it is summer, the sun rises earlier than it usually does and with all of the photosynthesis going on with the sun out, it could be easier for them to find bug pokemon: thusly, a Butterfree. Of course, that's what they think. Soon after a couple of hours, the group of three stop to grab a drink of water. After all, it is, after all, humid. "There has to be a better method in order for us to do this," Buzzy says to himself. He then looks over to see something hanging on a tree: a weird one-horned pokémon. It seems to be doing something to the tree, possibly getting sap from it. Ren blinks a couple of times before his eyes widen. There's no way that this could be what he thinks it is.

He quickly takes out his pokédex and points it at the pokémon. _"Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon,"_ the pokédex begins._ "Though gentle and docile, Heracross possesses great strength and power, their favorite food is the sap from leafy trees."_

"I thought so," Ren says.

Buzzy then widens his eyes. "It was said that Heracross may migrate into Kanto because of the connection between the two regions," he says excitedly. "To see one in person is amazing, though. I never thought that I would see one in person. So, if that Heracross can get the sap from that tree, then the Butterfree will come and try to get some as well."

"Let's camp out here," Ren says simply, something that Buzzy has a similar resolution with and nods to.

---

And so, they wait. The Heracross has begun to break into the tree, something that seems to take a little while. All the while, the Heracross is being watched: by a person with binoculars. He lets out a small laugh before he says, "After that failure in Pallet Town, that guy hasn't even bothered to resurface. That means that my best chance for me is to get this pokémon and give it to the Boss. While it is getting the sap still, I should strike at it." The person then takes out a pokéball before he releases it. "Go, Ekans!" he yells out, tossing it in the air and alerting Ren and Buzzy. "Now, use Wrap on it!" Then, the Ekans wraps itself around the Heracross, holding it still in place as Buzzy and Ren look up at it, stunned at that fact. The person then hops out of the tree as Heracross and Ekans go into a struggle for control: Ekans to keep Heracross binded and Heracross to get free.

Ren then looks over to the person before he says, "Same outfit… Are you Team Rocket?"

"What's it to you?" the person asks. He then smirks before he looks up at his Ekans. And then, he notices one thing: the Heracross is winning the struggle to get out of Wrap. "What are you doing?! That doesn't look as strong as you! Stop slacking off!"

Ren bites his lip before he looks up at the pair. He can't do anything with Eevee: it's too high up and there's no real way that Eevee can hit Ekans without hitting Heracross. "Keep on trying, Heracross!" Buzzy's voice rings out before Ren looks back at him. "You're strong, you know that! Don't stop trying! Break out of it!" As soon as the Heracross hears the encouragement, it lets out a determined 'Hera,' before it keeps on pushing further and further out. As soon as it finds an opening, it slips out and begins to fly. It then proceeds to hit Ekans with its horn, hitting it into the tree. "Nice attack, Heracross!"

"Shut up!" the Team Rocket member yells out. "Koffing! Shut this guy up!" He then quickly throws a pokéball at the group, landing in front of them before a Koffing emerges from it and moves towards Buzzy.

"Eevee! Use tackle!" Ren yells out before Eevee charges towards the Koffing and hits into it from behind, making it lose its bearings for a moment. Ren then glances over to the Team Rocket member and says, "Cheap move."

"Sticks and stones, kid," the Team Rocket member responds.

"If you want to catch a pokémon, try to encourage your own first. After all, power isn't everything. It's the bond that matters," Buzzy says as the Heracross lands right next to him. "Ren, let's mop him up!" Buzzy then looks over to the Heracross and asks, "Is that okay with you?"

"Hera," the Heracross responds before it charges towards the Koffing.

"Got it," Ren says simply. "Eevee! Tackle on the Ekans!" Eevee then charges towards the Ekans and hits it with a solid tackle, sending it into the Team Rocket member. Then, Heracross rams Koffing into his stomach, sending him back a couple of inches. "Now, together!" Eevee and Heracross then proceed towards the Team Rocket member. Having been able to regain his bearings, he notices the incoming danger and sucks his teeth.

"I'll remember this…" he mutters before he releases a smoke bomb in the area and as soon as it clears, all traces of him are already gone.

Eevee lets out a satisfied sigh before it runs back to Ren. "Nice job, Eevee," Ren says simply as Buzzy walks over to Heracross.

"Thank you, Heracross. I-" Buzzy begins before he looks up to catch sight of a Butterfree, in all of its glory, heading to the newly carved tree by Heracross. Heracross, somewhat getting the idea, begins to get ready to go. Buzzy blinks a couple of times, seeing the Butterfree at the tree and then looks over to Heracross. Like he said before, he wanted a Butterfree and now he has it. Because the Heracross had a lot to do with it, he is willing to at least say thank you. "Heracross! I-" he begins once again. He then remembers what he just said to the Team Rocket member. The bond is what matters, after all. He then looks back to the Butterfree and notices that another Butterfree has landed nearby. Considering how close they are, Buzzy assumes that she is the other Butterfree's mate. He the lets out a small laugh before he says, "Bonds are important. Even to pokémon." Buzzy then directs his attention back to Heracross before he says, "Heracross, will you please be my pokémon partner? I'm new and everything… But, I promise to treat you well!" Heracross blinks a couple of times before it nods in agreement.

"Hera, Heracross," the pokémon responds before Buzzy puts on a smile on his face. "Thank you, Heracross! My name's Buzzy! Happy to be working with you!" Buzzy then extends his hand to Heracross, a gesture that Heracross returns awkwardly before Buzzy puts his arm around it like his best friend. He then waves over to Ren before he says, "Hey! Ren! Meet my new partner!"

Ren blinks a couple of times before he looks down to Eevee. "Works, huh?" he asks his partner. Eevee then nods in agreement before the two of them move in the direction of the newly found pair of pokémon and trainer.

---

"Now, if you continue on this road, this should take you out of the forest in a day at the latest," Buzzy says. It's around noon time and after eating lunch together, the pair decide to go their separate ways: Buzzy to Pallet Town and Ren on his way to Pewter City. "Of course, it is a straight shot, so it should be fine."

Ren nods in agreement before he looks over to Heracross, who is enjoying the sap on another tree. _'It's probably going to be more tedious for him to go through the forest with that than anything else,'_ he thinks to himself. He then looks over to Buzzy before he says, "Take care," he says simply, not sure what else he could say to him.

"Same to you, Ren," Buzzy says. He then turns around and begins to walk back. He then looks back to Ren and says, "Hey, promise me that you'll get to the Pokémon League. I want to battle against you someday, when we're both strong enough."

Ren blinks a couple of times before a small smile creeps onto his face. "Sure, when that time comes," he says simply before he turns on his heel and begins walking down the road. Over the course of this adventure of theirs', he has made a new friend and has given rise to a new rival. _'Can't wait for it.'_ As he continues down the road, Eevee by his side, he notices a moving rock in one of the grass patches nearby. Ren takes out his pokédex by instinct and points it at the moving rock.

"_Geodude, __the Rock__ Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks."_

Ren blinks a couple of times before he looks over to Eevee and then rushes over to the Geodude. However, before he is able to even do anything, he hears someone yell out, "Stop right there! That's my brother's pokémon! You can't take it!" As soon as he looks in the direction of a bush, he notices a girl hop out of it. Ren can't help but blink as the girl says, "I'm sorry, for confusing you like that. But, that's the Pewter gym leader's pokémon."

Oh, that makes sense to Ren… Wait, this is the Pewter Gym's Leader's pokémon? He then looks over to the girl before he says, "Oh." He then spins on his heel and begins to walk away.

"So, who are you? Are you a new trainer?" the girl asks, prompting Ren to turn around and simply nod in agreement to her first question. "Oh, really?! Cool! My name's Yolanda! I'm a Pokémon Coordinator! Nice to meet you!"

"Right…" Ren mutters to himself. So, what has he gotten himself into now?

---

**Next Episode:** With a stroke of luck, Ren runs into the sister of Forrest, the Pewter City gym leader, Yolanda. While travelling with her the rest of the way, Ren learns that Yolinda is trying to catch a person who is committing thefts by hypnotizing them and then stealing from them. When the person aims to steal from Ren as well, the Poliwag infiltrates Ren and Yolinda's camp. But, when it sees how nice Ren and Eevee are together, it begins to get second thoughts… _Next time:_ A Hypnotic Spell

_Characters for Chapter 2:_ Ren Suzuki (Episode 1-Present, Main character); Xth Form Keyblader

Megumi Suzuki (Episode 1-Present, Recurring character); Xth Form Keyblader

Buzzy Grover (Episode 2, Possible recurring character); Xth Form Keyblader

**Post-Chapter Author Notes: **Nothing really to mention. I just hope that everyone will be willing to give me a little bit of reviews with this! I want reviews so, at least this way, I can be told if I really stink or if there is something I need working with. Oh, and I'm also asking again for new trainers! If you feel interested, here's the profile again:

**Name:** (Simple, right? There's no restriction on names, just as long as I can actually type them correctly without using too much memory.)

**Age:** (Generally, gym leaders are usually at least a few years older than the new pokémon trainers but could be much older as well. If you're requesting a trainer, then they have the restriction of being ten years old.)

**Gender:** (Male or female. Can't be anymore direct with that, I think.)

**Hometown:** (It could be from any one of the possible four regions.)

**Appearance:** (Just for the sake of me being able to breathe more life into the character itself, I need to let people know what the person looks like. This is also where you let me know about anything that really stands out about the character, like Ren's white hair and Joey's headphones.)

**Personality:** (This is probably the most important thing in the profile, as it helps me understand how well they would interact with the characters within the fanfic. Along with this, this also lets me know how I should display the character while they are in battle. Is your character the kind of person who is creative and comes up with new variations of attacks? Or are they more calculating and finds or creates weak points to attack their opponent? Let me know.)

**History:** (This is optional and will only _need_ to be done if the character is chosen to become a recurring or regular character. In here, you can mention everything about your character's background: including what regions they have participated in and how they ended up in Kanto if they are from a different region.)

**Pokemon:** (Six described pokemon maximum, although you can let me know about those they have captured but are not with them. Described means that the pokémon's species, possible nickname, and attacks are mentioned. For the earlier gym leaders, the amount of pokémon that you can have in your party is limited to two or three and can only have one evolved pokemon, just as long as it has evolved before level twenty. Meanwhile, the later gym leaders can use four or five pokemon, with two or three evolved forms being allowed. Viridian City's gym leader is the only gym leader that is allowed to have six pokemon in their party, but is still restricted to the same evolution rules as the later gym leaders. No legendaries on any circumstances, though.)

**Profession:** (This is just so I can know without a doubt what your character's meant to be. This also means that they could be Coordinators, Trainers, Rangers, or Gym Leaders for right now.)

Remember that it would better if you sent it in a Private Message. Thank you! And look forward to Chapter 4!


	3. A Hypnotizing Spell

**Pre-Author Notes:** First of all, thanks to Daniel 'Chiryu' Ernston, I realized that I was using the wrong accent for 'pokémon.' Sounds kind of stupid of me, huh? Anyways, well, I put on the International keyboard and now writing Pokémon is not too much of a problem right now. So, thank you for that! Because of this, the first and second entries have been changed to accommodate for that. There are no changes to the actual story, although now I have a list of original characters after the disclaimer and also at the end of the chapter. This is my way of showing what characters are mine and which characters are definitely not mine. It's also the way that I say thank you to the people who took their time to write up a new character for me to use.

Now, going on… If you have an idea or if you really did read into the other Brock siblings behind Forrest, then there is a girl named Yolanda named in the anime, although besides from her name, it seems as if she has no kind of other character development. So, she seemed to be one of the better characters for me to put into the story, mostly because I can give possibly some characterization to Brock's siblings as well through her. So, yes, Yolanda is a real character from the anime, thusly the reason why she is not going to listed under the copyrighted original characters in the storyline section. Also, I have received my first profile, thanks to HotRod198, but I received it shortly after this storyline plot was drawn up already so I'll have his character appear in the next few chapter, at the latest, mostly because I wanted to possibly get to Forrest in the next chapter or so and I don't want to rush introductions.

And next is this **disclaimer:** I do NOT own the rights to Pokémon or any of its possible marketable ideas, which include anything that has appeared in the anime, manga, or video games. In realization of this fact, anyone who is reading this fanfic is given utmost confidence that the story is not being written for any kind of monetary interest and is independent of the canon Pokémon continuity (although the continuity will have an importance in the story itself). However, despite the fact that the good majority of the things in this story is not my own, the four trainers and filler characters are of my own creation and are (hopefully *crosses fingers*) protected by creative licensing. In addition to this, whatever main, recurring, or one-shot characters there are in the story are not mine, but are also protected under this disclaimer. I'm using them with permission by the owners and will list them at the end of this disclaimer as well as the end of the chapter after the Post-Chapter notes.

_Characters for Chapter 3:_ Ren Suzuki (Episode 1-Present, Main character); Xth Form Keyblader

Julian Hill (Episode 4, One-time character); Xth-Form Keyblader

**Recap:** The last episode, Ren discovered that the Viridian City gym is out-of-commission for the time being and because of that, begins a trek towards Pewter City for his first badge. Along the way, he runs into Buzzy Grover, an aspiring pokémon trainer who was looking for a Butterfree for him to start off his pokémon journey with. Although they are able to get the Butterfree, Buzzy decides that the connection that he has made with Heracross was more important than getting the perfect pokémon right off the bat. After leaving Buzzy, Ren continues down the forest and then runs into a new person: Yolanda. But, who is this new girl? And why is she here?

**Episode 4: A Hypnotizing Spell**

Right now, Ren is standing in front of a girl who has a Geodude at her side. She is wearing a yellow zipper-held shirt, with a couple of hearts on either side of her slim stomach and one laying on her back. One thing that stands out to Ren is her eyes, which he really can't see because it seems to be that her eyes are closed. As she begins to move towards Ren, she adjusts her blue shorts, which cut off down to the middle of her thigh. Along her waist is a white belt with pokéballs attached to it, which swayed only a little bit as she walks. Ren then blinks a couple of times before he spins on his heel and begins walking off, which prompts the girl to open her mouth and say, "Hey! Wait up!" Ren then lets out a soft sigh. He was deliberately trying to avoid getting himself in more trouble than he was trying to before. However, as soon as he notices that he is about to walk towards a tree branch before he ducks down. Before he can really get away, though, the girl grabs onto his hand. "Hey, can you hear me out? I need some help with something."

Ren blinks a couple of times, knowing that he needs to get to the Pewter City gym sooner rather than later. But, he simply lets out a sigh. What can he do really when the girl deliberately asks him to go and talk to her? He's not good with people, after all…

---

"Ah, so your name is Ren Suzuki and you're one of the new Pokémon trainers," Yolanda says, scratching her chin as she smiles at him, biting into a sandwich. After all, the girl was saying that she was "starving" and that it would be nice if Ren could "extend some hospitality." Of course, this leads her to taking at least two of his sandwiches and he's not sure where the eating's going to stop anymore. She then looks over to Eevee before she smiles. After all, Eevee is a cute little pokémon and she always seems to have some kind of weakness to them. "And you have a cute little Eevee there. So, this is your partner…" She then looks up to Ren before she notices that he isn't really responding at all. Yolanda lets out a sigh before she asks, "Hey, are you listening?" Ren quickly nods, as he is attentive, just not saying anything. Yolanda lets out a sigh before she says, "Man, you should speak up more or people will believe that you're a wet blanket!"

Ren makes a face that shows a little bit of his disproval of what Yolanda is saying before he looks over to Eevee, which just puts on a confused look on its face. Knowing he has to be on his way, he quickly picks up his bag and such and says, "Please excuse me."

Yolanda, realizing what Ren is doing, comes up with an idea. "Hey, if you can do something for me, then I'll take you through this forest to Pewter City," she says with a large grin on her face. Really, going to Pewter City from here is a straight shot. But, Ren is a rookie trainer and could be lost regardless. This could be her huge chance!

"No thank you," Ren out rightly says, continuing to walk away. "To go to Pewter City is right down this main road right now, right?" Even though he is right, he doesn't realize that he is sounding like a cold person right now. After all, without anything to bargain, there is no agreement. Yolanda is aware of this and now has resorted to drastic measures. If bargaining won't work, what would the next one be? Pulling out that cute girl charm, after all.

Ren sudden feels someone grab a hold of his hand before he blinks a couple of times. He then looks back to see Yolanda holding onto his hand, her eyes cast down towards the ground. "Are you really…" Yolanda begins before she looks up to Ren with teary eyes. Ren is taken a little bit aback, so much that he wrenches his hand out of Yolanda's grip. "… just going to abandon a girl in distress like this?!" Before she is able to do anything else, she notices that Ren is sighing. Looks like the charm worked, just enough for Ren to feel at least a little bit of sympathy for her.

"Fine," Ren says simply, not sure what else he could say to the girl. He'll have to hear her out. After all, she seems to be somewhat persistent.

---

At this point in time, Yolanda and Ren are sitting down in the grass. The Geodude that was out earlier was now in its pokéball and Eevee is resting beside Ren, its ears up just in case of any possible activity. "So, anyways," Yolanda begins. "There is this guy who has been going around stealing things from people when they are alone and me, with my great sense of justice is trying to go and hunt him down." Ren blinks a couple of times, wondering how he got himself into this. "So, you must be wondering: is there any kind of evidence or anything? Well, not really. You see, everyone was put to sleep while he was there with an outfit and he left before they could go and wake up."

"So, it happens at night?" Ren concludes quickly.

"Nuh, uh," Yolanda says, shaking her head. "Sometimes, it can even happen with people out during noon and such and being completely awake beforehand." Ren blinks a couple of times, somewhat confused as to whether or not the girl is contradicting herself. "Then, I realized something: what is some of things that could forcefully put someone to sleep? First is some kind of substance or something, right? But, there was no sign of that at the scene. So, what is another possibility?" Ren blinks a couple of times, not sure as to what Yolanda is saying before she directs her gaze down towards Eevee. Then, Ren realizes what she is trying to say.

"You mean, a pokémon using something like Sing?" Ren asks.

"Nail on the head, Sherlock!" Yolanda says with a large grin on her face. "Yes, we believe that it is possible that the people were lulled to sleep by some means, like Sing or Hypnosis. After all, Sing and Hypnosis really only need a few seconds. It would be no wonder if people can't even remember them with how quickly the situation went." Yolanda then stands up and puts her hands in her pockets. "The thing is, however, that under the case that we find said person, I want to pose as a travelling trainer to possibly lull _him_ into a trap. Best way for me to do that is to have a person who can get attacked and another person in the shadows to catch him."

"So, you need a guinea pig," Ren says objectively.

"Not exactly!" Yolanda says. "Listen, it would be easier for you to get this guy now so he doesn't come for you later. That and also, I'll stalk you until you promise to help. And when I stalk, I mean… going into the bathtub with you…"

"I think that's a little…" Ren mutters before he sighs. "Okay, I get it. I'll help."

"Good! Now, off to catch the crook!" Yolanda yells out.

---

Meanwhile, a person is standing in a forest. He is wearing a red bandanna with the white image of a pokéball on it. He is decked out in a blue jacket, which look to be cut off on both sleeves to become sleeveless. Underneath the jacket is a red shirt, which is a short sleeved shirt, so it actually runs down his arm to his elbow. Because of the fact that it is hot, possibly, he is wearing a pair of shorts and some sneakers. He is sitting down with a pokéball in his hands and his eyes on his bag. "We're going to need much more than what we've got so far…" he mutters to himself. He then tosses the pokéball up into the air before he says, "Poliwag! I have a job for you."

As soon as the pokéball hits the ground, it opens and a small blue figure stands in front of the person. Even while it is standing on the pads that it likes to call feet, it only stands at around two feet and is a really 'plain' pokémon in many people's definition of it. It has an almost completely blue body, other than the eyes that seem to be glued to the top of its "face," a small pink opening for a mouth, and a white patch on its front side. Within the white patch, it has a black line, which curves in on itself to create a swirl that goes clockwise from the outside in. Also, attached to it is also a long tail, although it is mostly transparent and is almost hard to catch in the sunlight as of this moment. "Poli?" the pokémon asks questioningly.

"We need to get more stuff," the trainer says simply, looking back at the stuff that he has in his bag before he rubs his head. "Sorry for putting you through this, but it looks like we're going to need a bigger haul than before." The trainer than kneels down to the Poliwag before he pats it on the head. "Just a little bit longer, okay?" Poliwag blinks a couple of times and doesn't respond, something that the trainer notes as some kind of acceptance of what is going on. The trainer then gets up and takes a stick from nearby and swings it once. "I have an idea. Another means for us to possibly get ourselves in a position for us to get something. Poliwag, come over here, will you?"

---

At this moment, Ren and Yolanda are searching for the one who is responsible for all of the thefts, although her lead is rather non-informative. After all, many pokémon have the ability to put people to sleep, like Hypno and Drowzee. Also, the attack Hypnosis is not the only attack that puts people to sleep. There is also Sing, which Jigglypuff can do, he knows that. So, where could the pokémon be? And how will be know when he ends up finding it? As the two approach a clearing, they notice something in front of them. It's a small blue blob extending from the surface, prompting Eevee to run over to it and sniff it. It rolls it over before it comes face-to-face with a whirl. It's a small pokémon, yes, but Eevee can still tell that it is a pokémon. It quickly turns back to Ren and Yolanda before it yells out, "Eev! Ve eevee!" it yells back to the pair before they walk over to where Eevee is and notices that it is a pokémon as well.

"It's a… Poliwag?" Yolanda says before Ren takes out his pokédex and points it at the pokémon.

_"Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon. It has no arms, but its tail makes it a good swimmer,"_ the pokédex states before Ren puts it back in his pocket. He then notices that the pokémon has that swirl on its stomach and blinks a couple of times. Before he can even form a thought in his mind, Yolanda moves over towards it and picks it up. Ren scratches the top of his head as Yolanda looks at him expectantly, something that usually means that she expects him to give the Poliwag something. Ren lets out a drastic sigh, not sure as of what else he could give the pokémon.

"What? You're not going to help the poor thing?" Yolanda asks, somewhat annoyed at Ren's personality now. "Give it some pokémon food! Hurry up!"

"But, what about Eevee?" Ren asks somewhat timidly, finding Yolanda's own voice to be intimidating at this moment in time. After all, the girl's attitude seemed to change as soon as that pokémon showed up. What is he supposed to do against the girl when she's even more determined than she was before.

"You're such a horrible trainer!" Yolanda yells out. "You see a pokémon and get stingy because you're not willing to give up extra food! Then, you go and use your Eevee as an excuse!" She begins flailing her arms around in comical fashion. "Unforgiveable, you hear me?! Unforgiveable! Right, Eevee?!" Eevee, having taken a liking to Yolanda, quickly nods in agreement and then begins speaking to Ren, making Ren's eye twitch.

"Aren't I your trainer?" Ren asks somewhat rhetorically before he goes into his bag and proceeds to take out a bag of pokéfood, deciding to just settle down and eat lunch. Yolanda decides to do so as well, placing down the Poliwag nearby. As soon as he gives the food to Eevee in its bowl, he drops some pokéfood in front of Poliwag, allowing it to go and eat it. As soon as he's done doing this, Yolanda looks to him expectantly before he blinks a couple of times. "What?"

"Our share, after all. Have you forgotten?" Yolanda asks, releasing her pokémon: Vulpix, a female Nidoran, and a Chansey. Seeing all three of these pokémon for the first time, Ren blinks a couple of times before he remembers what Yolanda just said. Her share? Wait, she's a pokémon coordinator and yet she doesn't have pokéfood for her own pokémon? Ren tilts his head, somewhat annoyed with the fact that the girl doesn't seem to have any kind of intention of backing down from her previous statement. After all, wasn't she the one who should be the more mature one and get pokéfood before leaving town? As he continues to think about this, Yolanda quickly snatches the bag out of his hand, something that takes Ren a few seconds for him to register.

"Wait!" Ren yells out, somewhat worried. "If you use all of that up, then we won't have anymore pokémon food left for the rest of our trip in here." However, his pleas fall on deaf ears, as Yolanda has already dumped out the whole bag and has just allowed her pokémon to go and eat it. Ren then glances over to Eevee, only to wonder if it is perfectly okay with starving for a day… No, it's not. But, it would still be his fault, either way. After all, Ren seems to be the only one using his head right now. Ren then sits down and takes out a sandwich as Yolanda wonders what is wrong with Poliwag. After all, it hasn't even really touched it's food just yet. Yolanda picks up Poliwag and tries to feed it, not wanting it to be anymore weaker than it already was. But, all that Poliwag does is just open its mouth to use Water Gun on Yolanda's face before Yolanda drops it onto the floor.

"Ah! Looks like Poliwag is somewhat upset," Yolanda says as she tries to move towards her bag for the sake of getting a towel out from it. Meanwhile, Ren just simply looks at Poliwag before he walks over to it and bows down to it, rubbing its back of some of its oil to notice a cut there. So, the reason why it attacked Yolanda was simply because it had a bruise where it was. Poliwag then prepares to attack Ren before Ren heads to his backpack as well and takes out a potion. Poliwag blinks a couple of times before Ren sprays the potion onto Poliwag's back, right over the wound. Although it feels it sting to begin with, it then feels the soothing rubbing of Ren's hand, trying to calm the pokémon down.

"Poli?" the pokémon asks before soothes down a little bit. It feels like as if it has never received this kind of treatment before. It closes its eyes as Ren continues to massage its wound. Meanwhile, Yolanda walks up to the pair and smiles a little bit.

_'Well, the guy does care. That's no doubt,' _Yolanda thinks to herself before she moves over to the Poliwag and picks up some of the food for it. "Here you go, Poliwag. Eat up!" She then puts some of the pokémon food into the Poliwag's mouth and as soon as it tastes it, it puts on a content face, letting Yolanda know that it was satisfied. Yolanda then looks over to Ren before she says, "Nice job. You identifying its cut like that. I didn't even notice."

"It was just a feeling," Ren says simply before he looks over to Yolanda. "Just a feeling that it was hurting. That's really all there is to it."

"Hm…" comes out of Yolanda's mouth, showing understanding. "Still, nice work. Hopefully, this little thing will feel better soon." Ren then simply nods in agreement before he looks back at Poliwag.

However, Poliwag is simply looking down at the ground. After all, it had taken the hit from his trainer for the sake of helping him with his problem. Although it wishes that it didn't have to come to this, the Poliwag also realized that it need to do this so the trainer could get more things to trade in for money. However… Poliwag looks at Ren and Yolanda before it looks back down. Why did the nicest people in the world have to be the ones who picked it up and tried to take care of it? Now, it is starting to feel guilty for having done anything. And it hasn't even done anything yet.

Meanwhile, within the cover of the forest, the trainer is watching carefully, completely decked out in black, waiting for Poliwag to make its move. Although, he must admit, the people that Poliwag ended up luring in did seem to be rather nice people. He lets out a soft sigh before he mutters, "This is for our sake… Don't forget about that… Rally… and Poliwag, too."

Poliwag then, all of a sudden, hops out of Ren and Yolanda's grips before it begins to walk off. Ren blinks a couple of times before he ends up heading after it, Yolanda having already headed off. As soon as the pokémon goes into the bushes, Yolanda heads inside only to find Poliwag looking straight at it and the swirl on its front spinning rapidly. Yolanda's eyes widen before she mutters, "Are you the poke-" Before she is able to finish, she ends up falling down. She's fast asleep, now. Poliwag lets out a soft sigh before Ren comes in the bushes as well, catching Poliwag off guard. Ren, noticing Yolanda on the ground, quickly moves towards her to ask how she is doing, before the Poliwag's trainer comes from behind Ren and grabs him in a headlock. Seeing this, Poliwag's eyes widen. It wasn't expecting its trainer to try to knock Ren out like that…

"Wh-?" escapes out of Ren's mouth as he begins to struggle, the trainer somewhat conflicted as to what is going on. At that moment, Eevee comes rushing in and rams into the trainer, knocking him in the back. This is enough for him to loosen his grip on Ren, giving Ren enough room to elbow him in the stomach to break his grip on Ren almost completely, enough for Ren to be able to strip himself away from him and move towards Eevee. Poliwag, concerned for its trainer's safety, moves somewhat in the direction of him, but it then stops, remembering how bad the confrontation was going, decides to stay where it is. Ren looks over at the trainer before he asks, "So, you're the thief?" He lets out a small fit of coughs as he tries to keep his breathing under control. At this moment, the trainer begins to reach towards his belt, with two pokéball resting on it. The trainer then, quickly and inaudibly, throws the pokéball, revealing a small plump bird, with brown-colored wings and a cream brown body, along with the tips of its wings. Around its eyes, it has black markings, making it somewhat intimidating for Ren to look at, and it seems to have eyebrow-like feathers right over its eyes with the same cream brown color as the main body. Ren notices, also, that it is standing upright and it seems to have the ability to walk as well as fly.

Ren takes out his pokédex before he asks, "Pidgey, huh?"

_"Pigdey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all of the flying pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for a Pokémon Trainer to test his skills. Pidgey's Gust attacks has the power to create tornados. It also has Sand Attack."_

"Hm…" Ren mutters to himself before he looks to the Pokémon Trainer. "Well, we might as well do something. Eevee! Use Tackle!" Eevee begins to charge towards the Pidgey, something that the other Pokémon Trainer was expecting.

"Pidgey, use Sand Attack!" the Pokémon Trainer yells out before Pidgey takes off from its position and then begins to blow wind towards the ground, making some of the dirt laying near Eevee take off on air currents and into Eevee's path. As Eevee charges through the sand cloud, it winces. Some of the sand has just come into its eye, its eyesight becoming less and less precise. As soon as the dust cloud passes over, Eevee is standing in place, shaking its head so it could possibly get some of the sand out of its eyes. "Good! Now, Pidgey! Use Gust!" Now, the flapping wings of Pidgey begin to flap even more as a strong air current heads towards Eevee from above.

Not knowing the nature of the attack, Ren shakes his head and says, "Eevee! Just keep on moving!" However, with all of the sand in its eyes, all that Eevee can tell is that Ren is yelling from behind it. It can't tell where the Gust attack is actually coming from and begins just moving in a random direction, just towards the same direction that it was going in before. However, the gust attack comes right in Eevee's person and ends up sending it back.

"Eee!" Eevee yells out in pain as it ducks down as low as it can towards the ground so it could at least absorb most of the Gust attack.

"Now, Pidgey! Let's go in for a Quick Attack!" the Pokémon Trainer says before the Pidgey nods in agreement before it begins to move in the direction of Eevee, now reeling from that last attack.

"Eevee! Use Sand Attack! Use it in the opposite direction of my voice!" Ren yells out as Eevee regains its bearings and then uses Sand Attack towards Pidgey as it comes in to attack it. Pidgey, wanting to dodge out of the attack, tries to pull out by expanding its wings, but because of the air pressure, it ends up getting pushed into the attack anyways and comes out of the sand cloud, narrowly missing Eevee. Pidgey then quickly plants its feet into the ground and proceeds to try to wipe its eyes.

Ren lets out a soft sigh of relief before he yells out, "Eevee! Use tackle now!" Eevee then begins to charge in the direction of the Pidgey.

"Pidgey! Take off into the sky!" the Pokémon Trainer yells out, really getting into the battle now, as the Pidgey begins to take off, but Eevee leaps up into the sky and rams into it still, bringing it to the ground. "Pidgey!" The Pokémon Trainer then looks to Poliwag before he asks, "Poliwag! Can you go in for me?" Poliwag then quickly props itself up. It was still confused about the whole situation. But it knows that its trainer needs it. And that's all it needs to know right now. It puts on a determined face before the Pokémon Trainer takes out Pidgey's pokéball and says, "Pidgey! Return!" The pokéball then shoots out a red, almost invisible light to Pidgey before Pidgey's frame becomes red as well and then disappears entirely. Now, the Pokémon Trainer looks towards Poliwag before he says, "Let's go, Poliwag!"

Ren blinks a couple of times as he sees Poliwag come out on the other Pokémon Trainer's side, before he bites his lip. "Really… So, it really was the pokémon," he says simply before he looks to the Pokémon Trainer.

"Looks like it," a voice rings out from nearby. Ren looks to notice that Yolanda has come back to her senses and has slowly begun to get back up. She then walks over to Ren before she asks, "So, do you feel satisfied knowing that you're abusing your pokémon like this?"

"What exactly are you talking about?" the Pokémon Trainer asks before he looks down. "It's not like I want to do this either…" Hearing this, Ren's eyes perk open before the Pokémon Trainer points at Eevee and yells out, "Eevee! Use Bubble!" Poliwag then opens its small mouth and then small bubbles come out of it, heading towards Eevee.

"Eevee! Dodge it and use Tackle!" Ren yells out before Eevee tries to side step the bubbles, only to be hit by a couple of them, and then charge towards the Poliwag. However, it only scrapes past the Poliwag before Ren bite his lip. "Is it the sand still?" Ren asks himself as he looks over at Poliwag.

"Now, Poliwag! Use Doubleslap!" the Pokémon Trainer yells out before Poliwag moves to Eevee, which is still reeling from the last strand of attacks, and begins slapping it with its tail. The last slap is enough to send Eevee off of its feet and Eevee quickly gets up, determined. The Pokémon Trainer looks down at the ground and says, "It's not like I wanted this, either. I just wanted to have enough money for me to make a living. After all, I wanted to put my little brother through Trainer's School…" The Pokémon Trainer shakes his head before he yells out, "Now, Poliwag! Use Water Gun!" Poliwag then opens its mouth and shoots a spray of water out of it, heading towards Eevee.

Ren blinks a couple of times, having heard what the trainer just said, before he lets out a small sigh. "Eevee! Dodge out of it and use Tackle! Quickly!" Eevee jumps over to the side, although once it lands, it feels some pain on its left front leg and winces, and then charges towards the Poliwag and rams into its swirl, one of the only things that it can distinguish from everything else. However, at this point, its eyes are starting to clear up. Even Ren can notice. However, Eevee can also tell that it won't last for much longer.

"But, is this really okay?" Yolanda asks the Pokémon Trainer. "From what I've seen, your Poliwag might be a little bit afraid of you right now. It must not like your character right now."

The Pokémon Trainer blocks Yolanda's words before he yells out, "Poliwag! Use Hypnosis!"

"Eevee! Don't look at Poliwag!" Ren yells out, remembering earlier. Eevee then quickly closes its eyes before Ren yells out, "Now, while its stationary, use Tackle with all of your might!" Eevee then charges towards Poliwag and the Pokémon Trainer, knowing what is about to happen, frantically thinks of a means to help his pokémon.

"Poliwag! Just stop and run away!" the Pokémon Trainer yells out, but it is already too late and Eevee rans into Poliwag and sends it into the arms of the Pokémon Trainer. "Poliwag…" he mutters to himself before he notices that Poliwag is knocked out now. Before he is able to run off, Yolanda grabs him by the collar and tosses him down to the ground. "Whoa!"

"Nice job, Ren," Yolanda begins as Ren runs over to Eevee, who just collapsed shortly after winning the battle. Yolanda then looks down at the thief before she says, "Weird… And I said that he didn't care for pokémon before… Maybe it was just my imposing of a personality onto him. He just seemed to be the aloof type, after all."

"Rest Eevee," Ren says, putting a slight smile on his face. He then runs his hand through Eevee's hand, similar as if he was trying to groom it. Whatever the matter, the pokémon seems to be put more at ease now. "Good job, really." He then picks up Eevee and cradles it before he walks over to Yolanda and the thief. "Now what?"

"The Viridian Forest's patrol is going to come. I just called them on this," Yolanda then takes out a pink piece of technology. It is rather small, so small that it could fit in Yolanda's hand. Besides from a small cylindrical piece laying horizontally on it, it would be a completely rectangular, excluding from the actual corners, which all are rounded off. The outside frame of it makes it look as if it is a tool to be used by trainers, as both sides have a white imprint of half of a pokéball, including the button in the middle, which protrude slightly from the otherwise straight frame of it. Ren notices that there is a small slit about three-fourths the way down, just below the artistic pokéballs, which Ren believes is the means for someone to open said device. Yolanda then flips it open, revealing that it looks similar to a cell phone.

"That's a cell phone?" Ren asks, unknowingly.

"No, not just that," Yolanda says simply. "This is a PokéGear. It acts as cell phone, a map, even a radio." Ren then nods in agreement, somewhat confused as to what said item really is. "It's a must have for all Pokémon Trainers. You should get one too. Don't want to get lost… And you can even call home on it and some of your friends."

Ren nods quietly in agreement, somewhat confused.

"Hey…" the thief mutters to himself.

"What is it?" Yolanda responds with her hand on his hips. "You know, no matter what the reason, you still caused all of this. We're not letting you go."

"Whatever about that," the thief responds quickly. "There's something that I want for this little guy…" As soon as Ren and Yolanda hear this, they both blink.

---

"Julian Hill, a resident of Pewter City," a Viridian Forest patroller states to someone on a radio. "After his mother's florist business went south, she left him with his younger brother. Apparently, he began using pokémon when he was eight and actually kept them for all of this time. Then, with his brother needing money to enter the Pokémon Trainer's School in Viridian City, he began to steal items in order for him to get trade-in items."

"Oh, I see…" the person on the radio states. "And? What about the people who caught him?"

"Yolanda, and a Ren Suzuki from Pallet Town," the person responds rather quickly.

"I see… Well, tell Yolanda to go back home soon, if you do not mind," the person on the other side of the radio states before both sides hang up.

Meanwhile, Ren and Yolanda are standing away from the scene unfolding regarding Julian's arrest. After hearing the story, however, Ren does feel a little tinge in his chest. He then begins to notice that Poliwag has woken up and is coming out of the bushes. Ren blinks a couple of times before he opens his mouth to state that Poliwag is right here before he remembers a conversation that Julian, him, and Yolanda.

---

_"You see, I really want Poliwag to find a good home," Julian said. "When I get arrested, they'll confiscate all of my pokémon and after that, I have no idea where they're going to go. Even though Pidgey's tough and everything, my Poliwag's really a scared and timid one. It's quick to trust and get scared. Just like a baby."_

_ "So…" Yolanda stated quietly, her attention was grabbed and her sincerity strings pulled. "What do you want us to do?"_

_ "Please… Don't let them take away Poliwag," Julian said. "I don't really care as to how you do it. Even if Poliwag has to go back out into the wild…" Ren's attention was grabbed at this point, so was the small amount that Eevee had as well. "But, please give Poliwag the chance at a good home. It'll be a good pokémon. It always was for me." Julian then looks up at Ren before Ren realizes what he is trying to say. He then looks at the Poliwag in Julian's hands and then plucks it from him. "Thank you."_

---

Ren then closes his mouth before Yolanda bends down to Poliwag and says, "Please understand, Poliwag. He… Julian needs to go away for a little while. He wants us to take care of you until he comes back." However, Poliwag breaks past Yolanda and begins moving towards Julian.

As soon as it approaches him, Poliwag lets out a, "Poli Poli!" Julian simply keeps his eyes forward, knowing that looking at Poliwag and acknowledging it would be sealing its fate as well. He just simply continues on, being led by the Viridian Forest patrol before Poliwag lets out a sad, "Poli…" And then, it proceeds to head in a random direction. Then, Ren stands in its way. Poliwag then looks up to Ren, showing its slightly tear-filled eyes, before Ren bends down to it and hugs it. "Poli?"

"Cry," Ren states, almost similar to a command. But, it is muttered so softly that the pokémon realizes that it is not a command. No, it's a choice. But, within that one word and gesture, it lets it know that it can rest on someone else's shoulder. As Poliwag's tears begin to stain Ren's jacket, Ren says, "I'll take care of you. For his part, too. So, please… Trust me." Yolanda, watching the scene, looks away slightly, trying to act cool. But, she must admit: she's starting to get the sniffles, too.

Poliwag then blinks a couple of times before Ren breaks the hug and holds his hand to Poliwag. Poliwag then turns around to Ren and pauses a moment before it places its tail in his hand. Ren lets out a sigh before Poliwag leaps into Ren's arms and begins to cry once again. Ren then looks over to Julian, who shoots a glance back and just simply smiles before continuing on his walk.

Yolanda lets out a sigh before she thinks, _'Even though it was different situations… He still showed the same love that a Pokémon Trainer is supposed to have.'_

---

After having Poliwag cry itself to sleep, everyone decided to rest for the night. And now, it is high noon and Ren and Yolanda are walking along on their way towards Pewter City. Eevee is now walking to Ren's right and his new friend, Poliwag, is walking to his left. Unlike last night, Poliwag is wearing a determined look on its face. After all, Poliwag knows that Julian is trying his hardest and so will it. With Eevee and Ren. Yolanda then looks to her PokéGear before she points and says, "It's right here!" With that, Eevee and Yolanda run further ahead, with Ren and Poliwag bringing up the rear.

Ren then looks over to Poliwag and says, "At the Pokémon League, let's make the top. So he can see it too." Poliwag blinks a couple of times before it nods in agreement and then begins running after the pair. Ren lets out a small sigh before he begins to run after all three of them.

_'I am Ren Suzuki, a new Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town. In this forest, I ran into a new rival… And some new friends,'_ Ren thinks to himself as he reaches where Yolanda, Eevee, and Poliwag have stopped. _'And now… In this city, I will take my new bonds in hand and win in my gym battle.'_ Ren looks at the view and sees many buildings, as well as a blue sky, which makes everything seem to be even better. He is now out of Viridian Forest.

"Welcome to Pewter City!" Yolanda says before she flashes a smile over to Ren.

---

**Next Episode:** Now in Pewter City, Ren runs into the Pewter City Gym Leader, Forrest. Realizing that this is a Rock pokémon gym, Ren's best chance at defeating Forrest and claiming his first badge is for him to utilize Poliwag to its fullest. _Next time:_ The Rock-Solid Foundation

_Characters for Chapter 3:_ Ren Suzuki (Episode 1-Present, Main character); Xth Form Keyblader

Julian Hill (Episode 4, One-time character); Xth-Form Keyblader

**Post-Chapter Author Notes:** Well, after the last chapter, I somewhat went into recluse for a little bit because of school. So, I must excuse myself for releasing this so late. But, I hope that you like this chapter! Please review, okay? Oh, and I'm still accepting characters for this fanfic. If you're interested, then just fill out the following. And also, remember that Private Message is the best for me to work with, okay? So, please send this in Private Message. Here you go:

**Name:** (Simple, right? There's no restriction on names, just as long as I can actually type them correctly without using too much memory.)

**Age:** (Generally, gym leaders are usually at least a few years older than the new pokémon trainers but could be much older as well. If you're requesting a trainer, then they have the restriction of being ten years old.)

**Gender:** (Male or female. Can't be anymore direct with that, I think.)

**Hometown:** (It could be from any one of the possible four regions.)

**Appearance:** (Just for the sake of me being able to breathe more life into the character itself, I need to let people know what the person looks like. This is also where you let me know about anything that really stands out about the character, like Ren's white hair and Joey's headphones.)

**Personality:** (This is probably the most important thing in the profile, as it helps me understand how well they would interact with the characters within the fanfic. Along with this, this also lets me know how I should display the character while they are in battle. Is your character the kind of person who is creative and comes up with new variations of attacks? Or are they more calculating and finds or creates weak points to attack their opponent? Let me know.)

**History:** (This is optional and will only _need_ to be done if the character is chosen to become a recurring or regular character. In here, you can mention everything about your character's background: including what regions they have participated in and how they ended up in Kanto if they are from a different region.)

**Pokémon:** (Six described pokémon maximum, although you can let me know about those they have captured but are not with them. Described means that the pokémon's species, possible nickname, and attacks are mentioned. For the earlier gym leaders, the amount of pokémon that you can have in your party is limited to two or three and can only have one evolved pokémon, just as long as it has evolved before level twenty. Meanwhile, the later gym leaders can use four or five pokémon, with two or three evolved forms being allowed. Viridian City's gym leader is the only gym leader that is allowed to have six pokémon in their party, but is still restricted to the same evolution rules as the later gym leaders. No legendaries on any circumstances, though.)

**Profession:** (This is just so I can know without a doubt what your character's meant to be. This also means that they could be Coordinators, Trainers, Rangers, or Gym Leaders for right now.)


End file.
